1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bead-weaving loom used to make a fabric (beaded fabric) in which a plurality of beads; are woven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of bead-weaving looms or beading looms are known. For instance, the beading loom disclosed in Japanese unexamined utility model publication No. H06-6464 includes a pair of side plates, a pair of thread bars connected to the side plates, and a pair of spiral springs (thread holding bars) arranged between the thread bars. Each spiral spring holds a plurality of warp threads as spaced apart from each other. By using a beading loom of this type, as shown in FIG. 1 of the above-identified publication, weft threads on which beads are strung are combined with a plurality of warp threads, whereby a desired beaded fabric can be made. To make a relatively long beaded fabric, as shown in FIG. 2 of the publication, a warp thread is wound around one of the thread bars. Then, the thread bar is rotated to pay out the warp thread, while the other thread bar is rotated to wind up the warp thread (and hence wind up the woven portion).
Japanese unexamined utility model publication No. S52-39268 discloses a beading loom that is capable of changing the distance between a pair of thread holding bars. The beading loom disclosed in this publication includes a pair of frames connected slidably to each other via a seat plate. The paired thread holding bars are attached to the paired frames, respectively. The seat plate is provided with two left and right fastening screws. By tightening the two screws, the relative movement of the paired frames is prevented.